GURA-san the Punisher
GURA-san the Punisher (黄泉への案内屋GURAさん, Yomohe no An'nai ya GURA-san) is a character of the manga series, Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background GURA is the last member of the IXEX Black-Gambling Corp. Personality History He is first introduced in Chapter 38 of Shinsetsu Bo-bobo, where he is ordered by Tsuru Tsurulina III to attack Pomade Ring, along with Princess Chinchiro and Usui. The trio defeat Gunkan with little effort. GURA is not seen again until Chapter 51, where he is overseeing the progress of the Neo Maruhage Empire slaves in the Adachi Ward. Suzu, Gunkan, Giga and Dengakuman all try to defeat him at once with their attacks; Suzu paralyzes him and two of his henchman, and Giga and Gunkan try to hit him with their fist powers (all Dengakuman does is wave a wii romote around his head). GURA avoids all of their attacks, with no damage, and immeadiatly reveals his true form. He takes down all of them with one attack of his fist of hell-judgement abilities, and then tries to personally kill Dengakuman, but Don Patch and Pokomi both show up to stop him (Tokoro Tennosuke is literally thrown into the battle by Bo-bobo). He then shifts his attention on them and creates a demonic arena using his powers. He also creates a giant portal in the sky, where demons begin to pour out in order to help him torture and defeat his opponents. At first, GURA dominates the fight, but Pokomi finds his weakpoint; the very portal he created. Once GURA realizes that they know his weakness, he begins to panic, and orders his two henchmen to stop them. But their efforts are in vain and the trio eventually make their way towards the hellish portal. He is dealt a crippling blow after Pokomi, Tennosuke, and Don Patch destroy the portal from the inside-out, and is severely weakened. After that, he is left to deal with the trios final attack, "Pokomi's Song", which leads to his defeat. GURA is then thrown into a washing machine by Bo-bobo and Don Patch when he refuses to give up. GURA is later seen alongside Chinchiro and Usui, in the ruins of one of the wards. The three watch silently as their boss is defeated on a monitor screen (though GURA does not seem to care much, as his back is turned). Abilities & Powers GURA is a master of "Jigoku Saiban Shinken" (地獄裁判真拳�; "Fist of Hell Judgement"), which mostly revolves around the large, jagged, black sword GURA carries around in his true form. With it, he can control small, pot-bellied demons to do his bidding, and trap his opponents in a cage based on their own powers (but Don Patch's cage is a cardboard box) Attacks *'Shinken Prison Sentence': Gura creates cages to trap the opponent. The cage is as powerful as the prisoner and tortures them with their own attacks. *'The Devil's Judgment Court': Gura creates court-like battlefield with him and his allies as judges. *'Portal of Demonic Witnesses': Gura creates a giant portal in the sky. Demons then come out of the portal and assist him in battle. *'Final Death Sentence': Gura sends two snake-like demons made out of black fire at the opponents. *'Guilty Criminal': Gura sends a black flame ray at the opponent. Forms In his first form, GURA is a average sized man with a bald head, sunglasses above his eyes, and no pupils. He is dressed entirely in black and carries a staff. The power of this form is never known, because he literally burns it off immediately after he is attacked. His true form is very different. He has spiked up red hair (according to a colored manga page) and wears a black jacket and jeans, making him look like a punk. His clothes have skulls and yellow arrows decorating them. It is in this form that GURA is at his full power. Appearances *'Manga Appearances': Shinsetsu 38, 40, 51-55, 62 Trivia *Despite never appearing in the anime, GURA-san appears to have an interesting voice; in his true form, his speech bubbles are always surrounded by a thick and sinister looking outline. *GURA-san came in 38th place in the last popularity contest category:Shinken Users category:Villains category:Members of the Neo Maruhage Empire